


Flowers Turning Into Fruits

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [233]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Timmy just can't believe that every time he tries to deal with his parents' shit, they manage, somehow, to give him something even worse. In this case, a baby.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [233]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	1. “I regret a lot of things. Having had this conversation tops the list.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeds Blooming Into Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603966) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 



> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> This whole 'verse _was_ part of a doomed timeline, as Blaine and Leo were supposed to be divorced in this, but I guess the power of the universe came in between this, and... well, if you've read the previous installment of this universe you already know what happened. This is just another sequel. I swear at some point I'm gonna stop writing inside this 'verse, but not today.  
> Also, at some point I'm gonna exhaust the gardening metaphores. I guess the next shot in this will be called fruit salad or something.  
> Wtitten for this week's COWT #10 M1, prompt: _newborn_. Welcome to the world, Odyssey!

Timmy has no idea how he manages to sit through the whole speech. Alex is sitting by his side, tense and uncertain, but seemingly calm, and Timmy has no idea how he manages either. He’s always so calm, so cool. Timmy envies him because of that. He wishes he had an ounce of his coolness. Perhaps, if he did, he could stop taking everything so fucking bad.

“So…” his father says, tentatively. He's nervous, Timmy can tell. He's damn right to be. "What do you think about this?"

_This_ is the fact that his fathers and the new partner of one of them, which now apparently form a threesome, just told him that, after months of awkward settling down, they are ready to have a baby.

_Another one._

"Let me get this straight," he answers, "You," he points the finger to both his parents, "Divorced. You," he points at Blaine, "Got with him," he points at Cody, "And now you're with them too," he points at Leo, and then at Cody and Blaine together. "Between the three of you, you have a grand total of five children already. And you want a sixth."

"That's more or less it," Leo nods, as always shamelessly sure of himself, even when he's clearly fucking up, "We're a family again, now."

"And you must celebrate with another child? Right, because that's what you do," Timmy stands up, nervously, "When you and my dad finally got together for good, you had the twins. And when Cody and dad got together, they had Lissy. So, clearly, now that it's the three of you, you need another one. Like, aren't your relationships complicated enough? Aren't you complicating everyone else's life enough, already? Do you really _need_ to drag another innocent infant through your shit? Isn't it enough what you did with us all?"

"Timmy!" his father calls him, shocked. He doesn't raise his voice because he's angry but because he's sad. Timmy can't find it in himself to pity him, right now. If it was just Leo's madness, he could understand. But this is a plan they've shared, and they're all to blame. "Please. There's no need to play the pain game. We understand this is a difficult time. We've given you your space, you're living alone, now, it's not too much to ask you to accept this."

Timmy clutches his fists down his sides. "It is," he says, "Because you keep making the same fucking mistake. Taking for granted I can take whatever you throw at me. Well, you're wrong," he turns around and starts for the door.

"Timmy," Cody's voice stops him, weak and fragile as always, "Don't turn away from this, please. You'll regret it."

Cody turns back towards him, staring at him with glacial eyes. "I regret a lot of things. Having had this conversation tops the list, but there's always room for more," he says. Then he turns around once again, and finally leaves.


	2. “I don’t give a damn.” “You give so many damns they’re visible from space.”

"Can you please stop?"

"No."

"Why do you even care so much?"

"I don't give a damn."

Alex follows him patiently as he marches out the door and down the driveway to get to his car. Timmy can hear him sigh. That's annoying.

"Timmy," he says gravely, "You give so many damns they're visible from space. Just stop and talk it out with me. It's not the end of the world, we've survived worse. _You've_ survived worse all by yourself already."

"No, I haven't!" Timmy turns abruptly, facing him. He comes to a halt so suddenly Alex almost trips into him. "I haven't. There's only so much a person can bear, okay? And people don't work like power banks, okay, it's not like they fill up with bullshit and then they drain only so that they can their fill again! People are glasses, okay, you can fill them with shit all you want but at some point the shit overflows and they can't take enough of it," he yells in his face.

Alex stares at him, completely unfazed. "I don't get you," he says then, "You say you had enough of them, of their bullshit, whatever, you even moved out of here because of that. You wanted to be by yourself because you needed some space. You said if they let you go you would've learned how to handle this. But it seems to me getting out of here just made you more..." he takes a second to find the right word, "Unprepared."

"Unprepared?" Timmy frowns.

"Yes," Alex nods, "Unprepared. This has been in the making for a while, you know. You just couldn't see it because you were never here. You live your life like you were staring at a cloudy sky and decided to go out conveniently forgetting your umbrella. Then it starts raining on you, and you're all shocked and outraged that you're all wet. But you saw the clouds, you should've just brought your umbrella."

"Are you saying this shit is my fault?" Timmy frowns again, even more deeply, annoyed at him, even angry, he would say, because he expected more understanding by his own fucking boyfriend.

"I'm not saying them wanting a baby is your fault, of course, you had nothing to do with it and you couldn't have caused it even if you wanted it," Alex sighs again, and Timmy gets even angrier because Alex is acting as though he believed he was an idiot, which he fucking isn't, "I'm saying you being shocked about it has to do with you not wanting to _see_ things as they are, not with them blindsiding you."

Timmy can do nothing but look at them in complete, utter disbelief for a few seconds. This is unbelievable. Completely unacceptable. "Great," he growls, turning away again, "Fan-fucking-tasting. Now you're on their side. Amazing."

He marches straight towards the car, without looking back. This time, Alex doesn't try to stop him.


	3. “I need to go de-stress.” “Where are you going?” “To demolish the living room.”

"So..." Alex is lying on the bed next to him, playing with his fingers. The farm is still a work in progress – after all, Timmy hasn't had it longer than a few months yet – but the bedroom is perfectly furnished already. It was the first room Timmy took care of, because he was completely beyond himself with the idea that finally Alex and him would've had a place for themselves other than their parents' house. "There's a thing I need to tell you."

"Mh," Timmy smiles lightly, nuzzling his neck, amused and pleased by the tip of his hair tickling his nose, "If you wanna tell me I've been awesome, no need to. I know."

"You've been better on other occasions, actually," Alex answers, mercilessly.

Timmy gasps, staring at him. "How can you say that...?" he asks in a strangled whine.

"What, do you want me to lie?"

"No, but to have a heart, maybe?"

"So having a heart means you have to lie?"

"Jesus," Timmy groans, his head falling back on the pillow, "You really are a fucking ice queen. No wonder everyone calls you Elsa."

"Do you wanna hear what I was going to tell you or not?" Alex frowns.

Timmy sighs. "What is it about?"

"Your parents."

" _Our_ parents."

"They're _you're_ parents when they're annoying."

"God almighty," Timmy rolls his eyes, "Do I wanna hear it?"

"Most definitely not."

"Then why do you wanna tell me at all?!"

"Because I don't wanna be left alone carrying the burden of this," he just shrugs. 

There are times when Timmy loves Alex's practicality. And other times when he hates it. This is one of those times.

"Okay," he grunts, turning on his stomach to look at Alex from above, "Shoot."

Alex looks up at him silently for a few seconds. He bites at his bottom lip and he looks so fucking good Timmy could just lick him head to toes right now. He's actually tempted to. That would at least shut him up.

But then Alex speaks. "They got through with the whole thing," he says, "They found a surrogate. I met her, she's a nice girl. Very pretty. She's got their colors, black and blue. Last month they transferred an embryo in her and we just got noticed this morning that it worked. Like, she did the blood test and all." He takes a big breath and, since Timmy keeps staring at him in perfect silence, he adds: "You're gonna be a big brother. Again."

It takes Timmy approximately two seconds to get off the bed and up on his feet. He roams through the bedroom gathering his pants and a t-shirt and then marches towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Alex blinks, sitting up.

"I need to go de-stress," he simply answers.

Alex blinks again. "Where are you going?"

"To demolish the living room," he says, instants before living.

Alex keeps quiet for a second and then whispers, "But you don't have a living room."


	4. “The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all.”

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. That's what Timmy kepps thinking as he holds the baby in his hands, cuddling her silently.

She's got him completely mesmerized. Even though she's pretty ugly, still, all red and wrinkly, and with no neck whatsoever, and much skinnier than he expected her to be when she came out a couple days past Michelle's term, he can't take his eyes off her. There must be a magnet underneath her skin, or maybe he just can't stop looking the same way he couldn't stop looking at the gruesome scene left by a car crash.

"She's pretty nice, isn't she?" Alex whispers in his ear. He's hugging him from behind, sitting on the armrest of the chair where they had Timmy sit to put the baby in his arms, to make sure he couldn't let her fall. Even though he has experience with babies, and he's pretty sure he _wouldn't_ have let her fall, he was eager to comply. Holding babies is scary.

"I was just thinking the opposite, actually," he answers honestly, "She looks like a plum."

"Plum is a nice word," Alex chuckles.

"But plums don't look nice," Timmy insists.

"You're such a bad big brother, big brother," Alex chuckles again, and then leans in to kiss him on his cheek. "Also, you look friggin' sexy with a baby in your arms. I never told you."

"You hated me when I held Lissy."

"I was jealous," Alex shrugs, "Or maybe I just found you irresistible and I didn't like that."

"Stop playing me," Timmy laughs and finally turns to kiss him, "I can't put her down anywhere, don't make me wanna drag you to the restroom."

"Later," Alex grins, and then kisses him slowly. "Do you wanna know her name?"

"They told you already?"

"Yep, just before they left us with her. This is Odyssey."

"What?" Timmy bursts into laughing, trying to keep the noise at a minimum not to disturb the sleeping baby. She doesn't seem to mind, though. "What kind of a name is that even?"

"They say the road that led them to her was long, adventurous, full of obstacles and heartache, but also rewarding and fulfilling. Just like the Odyssey. So that's her name, now."

"Jesus," he chuckles, "She's gonna hate them when she grows up. It's a heavy name to carry."

"I don't know," Alex shrugs again, "Seems to me she might be strong enough to carry it, after all. She kinda deserves a huge name. She's a huge thing."

Timmy thinks about it, and at how he sworn, months ago, that he would have nothing to do with her. That he wouldn't love her. That he wouldn't even be interested in her.

He squeezes her close to his heart for a moment, finding himself desperately in love with her.

"Definitely," he admits, eventually.


End file.
